1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to kickstands for two-wheeled vehicles, such as motorcycles, and more particularly, to a kick stand apparatus especially adapted to support a two-wheeled vehicle in an upright orientation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Kick stands for motorcycles, and other two-wheeled vehicles, are well known in the art. Single side kick stands are designed to park the motorcycle in a leaning orientation. Other kick stands, having two opposed legs or a single center stand, often referred to as a "center stand" are designed to park the motorcycle in an upright orientation.
Kick stands designed to support a motorcycle in an upright orientation usually include an assembly of two leg elements that always move and operate together. One leg element prevents the motorcycle from leaning to the right, and the other leg element prevents the motorcycle from leaning to the left.
Use of the type of kick stand that has two leg elements that always move and operate together has a number of advantages over the use of a kick stand assembly having a single leg. One advantage is that the two-legged kick stand assembly provides stability and resistance of the motorcycle falling onto one or the other of its sides. Another advantage is that one of the wheels of the motorcycle can be elevated above the ground. That is, the motorcycle can be supported in the upright position on three support points: on one motorcycle wheel and on two legs of the two-legged kick stand assembly, leaving the second wheel of the motorcycle supported off of the ground surface.
However, a significant disadvantage of the kick stand assembly that has two leg elements that always move and operate together is that a large portion of the weight of the motorcycle must be lifted vertically in order for the two-legged assembly to be lowered under the motorcycle from a retracted position. Motorcycles can be very heavy, and lifting such heavy weights can be very difficult if not impossible for some riders. In this respect, it would be desirable if a two-legged kick stand assembly were provided that did not require lifting a large portion of the weight of the motorcycle vertically in order to place the kick stand in the lowered position from the retracted position.
In using a motorcycle, it is often desirable to be able to conduct maintenance or repair operations on a wheel or tire. To conduct the maintenance or repair operation, conventionally, blocks are placed under the motorcycle in appropriate locations so that the one of the motorcycle wheels can be elevated. In this respect, it would be desirable if the use of extraneous blocks could be avoided and if a kick stand assembly were provided that permitted a wheel or tire to be serviced while the wheel or tire was elevated above ground level and free to rotate while the motorcycle is supported in an upright position.
In addition, it is often desirable to check drive train components on a motorcycle as the drive wheel is being turned by the motor. In order for a drive wheel to turn without moving the motorcycle, it is necessary that the drive wheel be elevated off of the ground surface. In this respect it would be desirable if a kick stand assembly were provided that permitted the drive wheel to be elevated off of the ground surface, permitting inspection of the drive train components as they are running.
If a motorcycle is loaded with a number of items to be carried by the motorcycle, such items may tend to make the loaded motorcycle somewhat top heavy. In this respect, a motorcycle that employs a single leg kick stand may have to be unloaded in order to work on the motorcycle. Otherwise, the motorcycle may have tendency to fall over when being worked on. In this respect, it would be desirable if the motorcycle could be supported by a kick stand so that it need not be unloaded in order to perform maintenance or repair functions.
Motorcycles that employ kick stands having a single leg are often unstable when parked in a leaning orientation. This is especially so when the motorcycle is parked on soft dirt or soft asphalt, such as in very hot weather. In this respect, it would be desirable if a motorcycle kick stand were provided that enhances the stability of a motorcycle that is parked on soft soil or soft asphalt.
Motorcycles are often used to pull small trailers especially designed to connect to and be pulled by the motorcycle. The operations of connecting the trailer to the motorcycle and disconnecting the trailer from the motorcycle are difficult to carry out when a single leg kick stand is used, and the motorcycle leans to one side when the motorcycle is parked. When the motorcycle is leaning to one side, the connection between the trailer and the motorcycle is out of alignment. The lack of proper alignment complicates the connection of disconnection. In this respect, it would be desirable if a motorcycle kick stand apparatus were provided that maintained the motorcycle and an attached trailer in proper alignment so that connection of the trailer to and disconnection of the trailer from the motorcycle is facilitated.
A number of kick stands for motorcycles are disclosed in the prior art of U.S. patents. For example, the following patents are known: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,582,336; 4,723,756; 4,773,665; 4,817,977; and 4,986,557. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,336 discloses a center stand for a motorcycle that is secured to the motorcycle frame and that requires a vertical lifting of the motorcycle in order to lock the support under the motorcycle. It is noted that the center stand has a complex operating mechanism which may be susceptible to unexpected failure and collapse. U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,756 discloses a portable motor cycle stand and lift that employs an extraneous unit, that is not normally connected to the motorcycle. A jack mechanism serves to lift the motorcycle vertically. U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,665 discloses a motorcycle stand that employs four elongate leg members grouped in two pairs of two members. The members of the first pair are in a first plane at an acute or right angle to the members of the second pair in a second plane. U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,977 discloses an electrically operated motorcycle stand. U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,557 discloses a motorcycle stand having a variable length that is determined by the amount of extension of a spring-biased, telescopically moving leg member.
None of the foregoing cited patents solves the problems discussed above. Moreover, it would be desired if a motorcycle kick stand apparatus were provided that is simple in structure and is highly resistant to unexpected collapse.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use side stands and center stands for supporting motorcycles in a parked status, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a two-legged kick stand assembly that does not require lifting a large portion of the weight of the motorcycle vertically in order to place the kick stand in the lowered position from the retracted position. Also, the prior art does not provide a kick stand assembly that permits a wheel or tire to be serviced while the wheel or tire is elevated above ground level and free to rotate while the motorcycle is supported in an upright position. The prior art does not provide an easily operated kick stand assembly that permits the drive wheel to be elevated off of the ground surface, permitting inspection of the drive train components as they are running. In addition, the prior art does not provide an easily operated motorcycle kick stand apparatus which supports the motorcycle in such a way that the motorcycle need not be unloaded in order to perform maintenance or repair functions. The prior art does not provide a motorcycle kick stand that enhances the stability of a motorcycle that is parked on soft soil or soft asphalt. Neither does the prior art provide an easily operated motorcycle kick stand apparatus that maintains the motorcycle and an attached trailer in proper alignment so that connection of the trailer to and disconnection of the trailer from the motorcycle is facilitated. Also, the prior art does not provide an easily operated motorcycle kick stand apparatus that is simple in structure and is highly resistant to unexpected collapse. The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the unique motorcycle kick stand apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.